Against all odds
by 13dreams13
Summary: They said theyd never last, they said it was just puppy love, they said it was just a summer fling. But there they were, on a beach, exchanging vows. Against all odds, Reef and Fin had made it. Wedding fic. :  Allllll Reefin, man! :P


Fin opened her eyes, and there she was, in a simple white dress, women in matching dresses bustling about, and a veil atop her blonde hair. No no no no no. She'd thought that if she closed her eyes and counted to ten, she'd be gone from this chaos, back to where it all started 3 years ago, Surfer's Paradise Resort. I mean, its not that she didnt WANT to marry Reef, because she did, she loved him. But all this pressure, all this noise, was just too much for her.

"Fin?" A famalier voice said from alongside her; Emma. "Ohmigosh, are you alright? Your face is turning like, red! Is that bad? Ohmigosh, Sonia, her face is turning red!" She called up to the elderly wedding planner, ushering her over.

Sonia smiled simply. "Probably just pre-wedding jitters." The women said, brushing away a loose strand of hair from the nervous bride's face. "Are you alright, honey?" Fin shook her head no quickly. She felt like she was gonna throw up. "Close your eyes, go to your happy place, get your mind off things."

Fin obliged, closed her eyes, and tried to think of a fond memory. The first that came to thought was that night in the office, so long ago. She remembered it so clearly, the way the moon shone, casting its shadow on the silverly sea, the way Reef's hands, holding her tightly as they watched the stars. It was where they first uttered their first "I love you's". She would never forget the nervousness Reef's face held when he turned towards hers, his face just centimeteres away from hers, and whispered those words into the cool night breeze. She wouldnt forget the rare moment where he knew exacly what he was doing, and moved his lips with an intensidy alongside hers that night. They both feel asleep on the beach, her head resting on his chest and-

Her thoughts were interupted by a loud call from the doorway. "IM HERE!" A tall brunette pushed her way through the door in her purple braidsmaid dress, 3 large presents in her hands. "I'm soooo sorry! Traffic! But I'm still here!" She continued on and turned towards the bride. "Fin! You look gorgoues!" And she squeled only in a way Lo could.

"Thanks." She smirked and accepted the eager girl's hug.

"Lo! Thank goodness your here!" Emma sighed, relived and pulled the girl into a hug. "She was freaking out!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Fin.

"Whattttt! I was NOT! I was perfectly fine!"

"Dont listen to her, she was TOTALLY freaking out!" The redheaded girl continued on.

"Finny! Calm down, this is suppose to be the best day of your LIFE!" Lo exclaimed, taking off her coat and handing it to a women hovering about. "What are you so worried about? You two are perfect for each other!"

The blonde sighed, rubbing her temples. "I dont KNOW! I'm just...scared. I'm really scared."

"Fin...Look at me." Lo said, grabbing her focus. "There is nothing to be worried about. Just relax, everythings under control. Especially now that I'm here." Then she looked up and as to prove her point, she loudly yelled "HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING THOSE FLOWERS?" at a bewildered worker and stomped off after her.

Emma took a step foreward, but stopped for a second when she saw the look of nasuea still present on Fin's face. "Hey. It'll be fine, I promise." And then rushed off in attempt to save the worker from the wrath that is Lo.

* * *

><p>"HOW DO I GET THIS STUPID THING ON!" A angered Reef Voltoroes cried, fumbeling to get his tie in place. The only other times he'd worn one was at Tommy Yankawits batmitza in 7th grade and when he'd taken Fin to her senior prom.<p>

"Guy, calm down." Broseph said, securing the knot in place. "Chill."

"Oh, I'm chill. I'm VERY chill. I'm so chill, I live in Antartica. I'm so chill, I hang out with penguins. In fact, I'm MORE than chill, I'm like-"

"That." Broseph interupted. "Is not chill."

From behind him Reef's other best man, Mike, spoke up.

"Yo, Les, your a big boy. Big boys dont have hissy fits at their weddings." He interjected.

Reef stared, stunned. "Big boys dont HAVE weddings."

"They have fake ones."

"But this is the real deal! I'm marrying FIN!" Reef exclaimed.

Mike hooted. "Fox."

"What...did you just say?" No one but him called his future wife, a fox.

"I-I said box." Mike fumbled. "As, as in theres a BOX...of...stuff outside that I have to get." And with that, he stumbled out the door, mentally high fiving himself for getting himself out of quite a pickle.

When he was gone, Reef turned to Broseph and spoke in a hushed tone. "What if...what if this doesnt work?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...we're only 19, right? What if everything people have said is true? What if we DONT make it?"

The dark skinned boy shook his head, slightly chuckling. "Man, I know you guys. You guys ARE the exception. I mean, think about everything thats happend between you. Think about it, you guys are perfect together. True love, guy!" He said, and got up from his seat next to the mirror. "I'll see you out there. Dont mess up your vows." He chucked and was out the door.

So Reef sat down in the wooden chair and thought. He thought about the prom, how he felt when he saw his beautiful goddess of a girlfriend nearly trip down the stairs in her heels, but still managed to look breathtaking while doing it in that pale lavender dress that fit just right. He remembered meeting her family for the first time, the happy looks on their faces as he excepted them into their family, he remembered their strikes for PDA's in the hallway, and he remembered room 1313, their secret blessing. He thought about all their memories and all the ones soon to come, and he just knew.

Confident now more than ever, he got up, adjusted his tye, and walked out the doors, and into the future.

* * *

><p>Their wedding was on a beach. I mean, where else COULD it be? The sky was bright and sunny, despise the misleading weather reports, and the ocean was calm, making gentle waves again the sandy ocean front. The McLeoudVoltoroes wedding had a total of 100 invites. All 100 had shown up.

In the very front seats was Fin's mom, talking to Reef's mother who were both teary eyed knowing that theyre little boy and little girl were all grown up. In seats next to them, sat Fin's four siblings, (minus Sam, who has back with the other braidsmaids) bickering loudly, causing their mother to turn and tell them to hush down a total of 5 times a minute. Oddly enough, their parents werent mad or upset that their children were marrying at age 19, because they knew when they saw them look at each other, it was meant to be. They just knew. Who would have ever thought theyd meet at a dingy summer job in highschool and end up where they were today? A harmless summer fling had turned out to be much, much more.

At the front, stood a now once again anxious Reef, twiddeling his thumbs and shifting from foot to foot. He just...he needed to see her. He wanted her to look at him with those violet eyes so he'd feel at home.

As on cue, the music started, and all 4 of Fin's bridesmaids floated down the ile, each fashioning huge grins, followed by Reef's 3 year old cousin, holding a basket of flowers, but dropping them halfway and running down the rest of the ile. And finally, way in the back, Fin stood, looking breathetakingly gorgoues. Her long, simple, lace wedding gown flowed with every step she took, her blonde hair billlowing in the wind, her skin glowing in the light of the sun. Reef nearly fainted at the sight. And she was staring right at him, with that nervous smile he doesnt see too often. The ile stops, and her father graciously takes Fin's petite hand and in places it in Reef. He's home, yea, he's home.

"Hey." He whispers, grinning.

"Hey." She replies and chuckles as the priest begins to talk. He's a friend of a friend of Reef's, wearing boardshorts and a quicksilver t-shirt as he bonds them together.

After speaking for a few minutes, he turned to Reef, and asks him to repeat after him.

"I," The priest said and Reef followed. "Leslie 'Reef' Volotroes, take you, Finigan McCloud to be wife, through the good and the bad, through sickness and health, till death do us part."

"Leslie 'Reef' Volotroes, take you, Finigan McCloud to be wife, through the good and the bad, through sickness and health, till death do us part." Reef said, grimancing slightly at the mention of his real name, causing the grin of Fin's face to grow, but he tried to look sincere through out it all.

Fin repeated these words, and the audience watched Reef as he shakily stumbled to find the words he'd worked so hard to produce. Uh oh. He felt in his tux pocket...nothing. His left pant pocket...nothing. Relief passed on his face and he grabbed hold of paper in his other pocket and pulled it out. He cleared his throat. Once. Twice. Nervousness swept over, but he swallowed his fear and read.

**A/N:**

**Hehehehe. Sorry, kiddies, your gonna have to wait for the vows in the next/last chapie. :) I didnt have time to finish it, but I thought I'll just post it anyway and finish it later. PLZ REVIEW, ANY IDEAS/FEEDBACK IS APPRICATED!**


End file.
